


History Repeats Itself

by Leila_DaxX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: The umbrella scene, again, but inverted. (Ps the original umbrella scene happened as well, it’ll make more sense if you read it ;p)





	1. The Misunderstanding...

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop writing new stories, and just focus on updating others, but when I got this idea I couldn’t resist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea doing a backflip on my trampoline and landing on my face.

**_Two years ago;_ **

_Marinette stuck out her hand into the rain and sighed. It was going to be a wet way home._

_“Hey.” Of course he had to appear. Curse her luck._

_Adrien stepped beside her. He opened his umbrella up and sighed._

_“I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me.”_

_He held out his umbrella to her, and their eyes meet, his vibrant green eyes staring into her own._

_Before the umbrella closes over Marinette's head, causing Adrien to laugh._

_She couldn’t help it and giggled too._

_“See you tomorrow.” He began to descend down the steps toward the car._

_Marinette finally found her voice. ”Uh... see you to...mo... tomo... Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?” She mused quietly to herself._

_“Hey! I think I might have an idea!” Her Kwami teased lightly._

_“First day of school and we already have two lovebirds.” Plagg grinned._

_“Whatever. She's just a friend. Oh... a friend...” He smiles and blushes slightly at the thought as he enters the car and heads home._

_**Present Day;** _

 

Some days, Adrien wonders what he did wrong.

 

Marinette _hated_ him. She could barely talk to him!

 

It honestly made him sad.

All he wanted was to be her friend!

 

And do all the exciting things he sees the others do with himself with her, like hug, hang out, have friendly competitions, ask each other for advise, ect.

 

But no, she hates him.

 

She seemed to get over it when her uncle came to visit, but probably because they had to spend a lot of time together.

 

He knows Ladybug puts her grudge on Chloé aside when she has to spend time ~~saving her butt~~ protecting her from Akumas ~~(even though she really does seem to hate her and every time she looks at her Adrien sees bloody murder in her eyes)~~

 

Akumas seem to really like Chloé.

Or, dislike. ~~Probably because half of Paris has been akumatized because of her and her sh*tty attitude~~

 

Actually, now that he thinks about it, Nathalie, Marinette, Ladybug and himself were the only people he knew in Paris that have never been Akumas.

 

Probably because Nathalie was mainly emotionless, Marinette tended to look on the bright side and see the positive in most situations.

 

And Ladybug...

...well...

 

These thoughts occupied Adrien’s mind as he was driven to school by Gorilla.

 

His thoughts drifted to Chloé and Lila.

 

In all honesty, they were more annoying then his cousin Bob’s photo-BOBing. _{Someone I know, he’s not my cousin though, but I just wanted to use that pun finally}_

 

Chloé’s nail extensions had his arm bleeding more then once, and Lila, well, she was a complulsive liar.

 

Worst part about her and her lying?

 

Only himself, Marinette and Ladybug were aware.

 

He briefly remembered an incident where her hatred of Lila was proven to surpass her dislike of Chloé. And that’s really saying something...

 

**_~FLASHBACK~_ **

_“Almost everyone is out of the area, we should-“ he was interrupted by a loud scream._

_Lila was cornered by the Akuma._

_“We need to help her!”_

_“Can’t we just let her die?”_

_Chat turned and looked at her in surprise._

_He was about to say that it was no time for jokes-which was usually HER line, by the way-when he noticed the look on her face was utterly serious._

_The pure darkness and hatred in her eyes shocked him so much that he was surprised an Akuma didn’t come swooping down from the sky at that very moment._

 

That was probably the scariest he had ever seen his Lady.

 

His car pulled up beside the school at that moment, and he climbed out, his bag in hand.

 

—LUNCH—

 

“Sorry Nino, I’ll be right back, just need to get my bag!”

 

[WARNING; ADRIENETTE _ALMOST_ SHIPSINKING SCENE COMING UP, BE WARNED ADRIENETTE SHIPPERS]

 

Adrien entered the classroom and the first thing he saw was;

 

Marinette, crouched over his bag, his phone clutched in her hand with her left hand still inside the bag.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Marinette looked up surprised.

 

“A-Adrien, it’s not what you-“

“Are you trying to steal my PHONE?”

 

The ice in his voice made her wince.

 

“N-no, listen, Adrien, I-“

“Save it.” He snatched his phone from her hand and picked his bag up off the floor.

 

“I knew you hated me, but this is just too much.”

 

He turned around, and walked out of the classroom, slamming the door in his wake.

 

¥§¥

 

Adrien...

...thinks she hates him?

 

And that she was trying to steal his phone?

 

She was returning it! (This time...)

 

Ugh, WHY is it ALWAYS _HER_ that gets the short end of the stick!?

 

Suddenly, it hit her what she had to do.

 

She had to play his own card.

 

After school, it was scheduled to rain.

 

_Perfect._


	2. Déjà Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil’ bit of Déjà Vu for our beloved, yet slightly oblivious main characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluffiest part in the whole book!  
> Apart from the ending, maybe.  
> Idk I haven’t thought about the ending much yet.

It was raining.

 

He had given his only umbrella to Mari.

 

 _Marinette_ , he mentally corrected himself.

 

He can’t call her that, since it seems their not friends anymore, and it feels like they never were.

 

“Hey.”

 

He didn’t even bother to turn around.

 

She stood beside him. She opened the umbrella up and sighed.

“I just wanted you to know that I was actually returning the phone, not taking it. I swear.”

She held out the umbrella to him, and their eyes meet, her sky blue eyes staring into his own.

 

“Friends?”

 

He slowly took the umbrella from her outstretched hand.

 

“Friends.”

 

“See you tomorrow.” She began to descend down the steps toward the street.

”Uh... see you to...mo... tomo...-wait, why am I stammering?” He mused quietly to himself.

“Hey! I think I might have an idea!” His Kwami teased.

 

There was a clap of thunder, and it suddenly hit them both how familiar it all was.

 

All too familiar, from the weather...

...to the crush that started in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One umbrella?  
> What kinda scandal is this!?  
> (Says the girl with 5 umbrellas)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment 💬 and a Kudos! ♥️


End file.
